


we could be

by theshipshipper



Series: Jonsa Fic Spree 2020 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Social Media AU, jon and loras are roommates, light angst maybe? im still not sure haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Loras has been friends with Jon Snow for a couple of years now and it’s become abundantly clear just how gone his roommate was for Sansa Stark. After being a quiet observer of their mutual pining, he’s now convinced it’s up to him to get them to finally fess up to their feelings.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Fic Spree 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667740
Comments: 64
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riahchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/gifts).



> Thanks riahchan for the prompt!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> SIDE NOTE: since I still have another on-going fic in the same format (bright like the sun) majority of this au will be in dark mode to avoid confusion when posting it on tumblr.
> 
> That said, here's a link on [tumblr.](https://theshipshipper.tumblr.com/post/614855818460921856/we-could-be-a-jonsa-college-au-this-social-media)


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up: I will also be updating bright like the sun in a bit (for anyone who reads it hehe)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know updates have been slow lately and I'm sorry for that -- just started taking in online gigs again to save up for my thesis so I've gotten pretty busy - HOWEVER, while updates have been slow-going, rest assured that it will keep coming. :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
